


The Wanderer Fanart from Merlin (BBC)

by BynWho



Series: The Wanderer [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BynWho/pseuds/BynWho
Summary: A place to post art I've made to go with the series.
Relationships: gwaine/oc
Series: The Wanderer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Gwaine and Marian's meet cute with the flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 4 of The Wanderer. Having just met, Gwaine, who'd mistaken Marian for a scarlet woman, makes a peace offering and Marian is not amused.


	2. Gwaine and Marian's wedding/handfasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 30 of The Wanderer. Gwaine and Marian wed in the field where she fell in love with him.


	3. Gwaine helps Marian forget about William the Idiot's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 18 of The Wanderer. Marian accosted by William the Bold sets off a tavern brawl and ends with Gwaine helping her to forget William's kiss.


	4. Arthur and Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin. Two sides of the same coin.


	5. Marian's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 30 of The Wanderer. Gwaine captures Marian in a steamy kiss after she returns from the future.


End file.
